Act 2, Part 3: Bradbury Swimming Pool
}} Bradbury Swimming Pool is the third part of Act 2 in Quantum Break. The events occur on October 9th, 2016 at 8:13AM. Plot Story Jack, Beth, and Nick Marsters or Amy Ferrero arrive at the Bradbury Swimming Pool. Beth explains that there's most likely something Will wanted to keep hidden here. Jack questions her loyalty to Monarch and she explains how she was working for them undercover. Beth tells Jack that they need to find the Countermeasure and quite soon before time gets worse. Jack tries to use the key to unlock the door to the pool but it does not fit. He finds an alternate way in and lets Beth and Nick/Amy in by unlocking the door. |-|Hardline= As Jack tries to find another way in, Nick's taxi can be spotted to the side of the pool; it is not known exact how his taxi got to the pool, as he was dragged out of the car by Monarch earlier. Nick will theorize about this, believing some conspiracy theory on the numbers "01122". |-|PR= As Jack tries to find another way in, a taxi can be spotted to the side of the pool. Nick wonders if this could be the same taxi that took him to the university, but Beth says this is unlikely. When they enter through the swimming hall, Beth finds a video with a note that has her name on it. She plays the video, and Will can be seen recording the video in 2010. He explains that the countermeasure is gone and that it went missing on July 4th 2010, and wants to know if Beth has it. Jack and Beth try to push a door open, and as they do, Beth explains how she has never even met Will. Jack pushes a button to lead into the main hall, when the three notice what is believed to be another time machine. Jack suggests that if they can get it working, they could go back to the day before and stop the fracture from ever occurring. He finds the core controls, resets it and then turns it on. Jack then activates the corridor using Will's key, though the corridor doesn't set itself in place correctly. He hopes the machine will still work, and tries to set the date, but the machine resets. Beth explains that they cannot fix the machine, but knows somebody who can, Sofia Amaral. She explains that Sofia will be at the Monarch gala but security will be difficult to get past. Jack has an idea as Paul Serene mentioned he expects to see him there. Beth believes this is a bad idea, but it soon cuts to Jack arriving at the gala. Paul Serene and Martin Hatch can then be seen walking towards Jack as he has his hands on his head. Gameplay Narrative Objects :PENDING Chronon Sources :PENDING Intel :PENDING Continuity *In the "Hardline" choice, Nick questions the presence of his taxi at the swimming hall. This is later explained that prior to their arrival, Jack and William Joyce arrived beforehand to use the time machine in Nick's taxi. *Inside the swimming hall, Jack and Beth question why William's time machine appeared to have been used before their arrival, unaware that the Jack and William Joyce that used Nick's taxi used it return to a certain point in the past. *Jack and William's parents, Anthony and Kathryn Joyce are killed December 22, 1999. It's suggested that Beth Wilder was the cause of the accident in her attempt to prevent their deaths. References to Remedy Entertainment games :PENDING Trivia *In "Hardline", Jack comes across a poster for an old band, named "My Bleeding Clock" he used to listen to. One of the members featured in the poster is Sam Lake. Video Walkthroughs Quantum Break Walkthrough - Act 2-3|PR Choice Quantum Break Walkthrough - Act 2-3 Chronon Sources Episode Gallery Category:Act 2